


Bound Magic ~ Lucius' Story

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Shibari, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Lucius asked. "To see Harry Potter on his knees at the foot of your throne?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Magic ~ Lucius' Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Magic ~ Harry's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951229) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



> **Beta** : **Summary** : "Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Lucius asked. "To see Harry Potter on his knees at the foot of your throne?"  
>  **A/N** : A companion story to [Bound Magic ~ Harry's Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/951229), written by eeyore9990.  
> For the 2013 [Bring Back the Porn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) Challenge on IJ. And for the Ropes/Chains square on my kink bingo card.
> 
> NOTE: additional warning (spoilers, read at own risk) in the End Notes.

"Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Lucius asked. "To see Harry Potter on his knees at the foot of your throne?"

He stared up at Voldemort on his raised throne. Potter knelt on the hard stone floor next to him. Naked, covered only in goosebumps from the cool air.

Voldemort's eyes blazed red, but he said nothing.

"You wish him subjugated, perhaps? Crying out before you? _Bound_ —" Lucius drew in a breath, as the word curled down his spine and settled in his balls "—to our purposes instead of that old doddering fool's?"

Lips thinning into something that could be condemnation or approval, Voldemort jerked his head.

"As you wish, my Lord." Lucius flipped his black silk cloak up and out of his way, creating a flutter of imaginary black wings, and crouched down behind Potter. Turning his head so that he could look into Voldemort's eyes, he drew a gloved thumb over Potter's lips. " _Silencio_."

The torchlight blazed a little higher for a second or two, as the spell seemed to echo through the room. The shadows flickered before settling back into watchful silence.

"Do you know," Lucius said, "that some believe Potter is a phoenix, waiting to be reborn into the hero that the Wizarding World dreams of." He drew his cane up Potter's chest until the snakehead was resting over Potter's heart. 

"Such foolishness," he continued when no one responded. "Potter is a very powerful young wizard, but he is no creature of legend."

Lucius bent down, set his lips to Potter's ears, and whispered, "Mine to do with as I will." 

As a shiver wracked Potter's body, a murmured spell and a stroke of Lucius's hand over Potter's ears deafened him, ensured that his focus would be on Lucius, on what Lucius was doing to him.

A twist of Lucius's hand on his cane sent another spell spinning flashfire hot through his veins to emerge from the snake's mouth as thin rope. It slithered out and over Potter's body, twisting and looping over the soft skin, skimming over sensitive nipples, before Lucius took control. 

He could feel every movement of the rope, as if it were an extension of himself. As if it were his hands circling the soft skin of Potter's neck, as if it were his fingers winding their way down Potter's arms, pausing to dig lightly into muscle and bone as the rope multiplied, twirled and knotted, creating tiny pressure points at bicep, elbow, wrist, and palm.

Every sensation caught at Lucius, sent want need _want_ sizzling through him like spellfire.

Unable to resist, he traced the pattern of the ropes with his forefinger. When he pressed a knot just above Potter's elbow, Potter's muscles trembled lightly and Lucius had to know how that felt. He leaned forward and caught flesh and rope in his teeth. Sucking hard, knowing it would sting, he tasted magic — his and Potter's — and it was all he could do not to push Potter down and have him there and then.

A miniscule shift from above, the slight rasp of bony fingers against carved wood, caught Lucius' attention. He rose to his feet gracefully and moved to stand in front of Potter.

"More, my Lord?" 

Another rope slithered from Lucius's cane. This time he directed it with his hands. A flex of his fingers had it multiplying, curling around itself at the base of Potter's throat, filling the notch with a runic whorl that pressed into the skin. It twined slowly, rippling out to tease Potter's nipples with a rub of Lucius' thumb against his forefinger. 

The nipple peaked, and Lucius paused. He rolled his finger and thumb, rubbing the nubs over and over, drawing a shudder from Potter that felt like a lick of his tongue against Lucius' cock.

Confined in fitted trousers, his cock ached to be touched. He wanted to stop there, to repeat it, to feel that over and over until he drove himself to the edge, but his own pleasure was far from the only point here. 

Staring down at the crown of Potter's head, at the unruly hair that no amount of magic could restrain, Lucius took a breath and then another. When he was sure of his own control, he drew his hand down in a sharp movement.

A third rope, thinner and softer than the others, curled out from between the fangs of the snakehead. It moved quickly, looping itself around the second rope, knotting over Potter's belly button, and then flowing down to cage Potter's cock and balls. A knot over the perineum had Potter inhaling a sharp breath. Another knot, over the slit in the head of Potter's cock, took the last of Lucius' restraint as precome dampened it almost immediately. 

Potter was beautiful, bound by rope in a green that was so dark it was almost black, patterned with knots and loops and whorls. 

"So very pretty," Lucius said. "Don't you agree, my Lord?"

Voldemort's fingers twitched, his nails scraped across the wooden arms of his throne, and Lucius returned his attention to Potter. 

To his work of art. 

Needing more, wanting to _feel_ Potter, not just his magic, Lucius placed the base of his cane between Potter's knees and rested the head against Potter's neck.

A touch to the button at the waist of Lucius's trousers opened them. His cock was hard; a single run of his hand along its length left his gloved fingers wet with his own need. He placed his fingertips against Potter's lips, and Potter opened his mouth and sucked on them. 

It wasn't enough.

Lucius opened Potter's mouth. He slid his other hand into Potter's hair, used it to position Potter's head, and pressed his cockhead against Potter's lips. 

A single thrust of his hips had Lucius's cock deep into the wet warmth of Potter's mouth. The cockhead bumped against the back of Potter's throat before he pulled out. And pushed back in again. 

In and out in a hard and fast rhythm that was matched by the flex of his fingers in Potter's hair, by the squeeze of the rope around Potter's cock, the press and rub of knots against nipples and balls. By the fiery flash of magic running from Lucius to Potter and back again, that rose higher and higher, until Lucius lost himself in the lightning bolt of spellfire, the thunder of Potter's orgasm.

He stood there for a moment. His possessive grip on Potter's hair turned into a soft caress. The ropes dissolved in a puff of green smoke, taking the other spells with them. He reached for his cane and drew Potter to his feet. 

Potter leaned into Lucius and dug his fingers into Lucius's cloak, not quite clinging, but not standing on his own either, trusting Lucius with his weight. Lucius wrapped him in his arms and his cloak.

His lips curving into a smile, Lucius looked over at Voldemort. His gaze travelled over the coarse spell-rope that bound Voldemort to his throne and the Muggle gag that Harry had shoved into his mouth. 

"Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Lucius looked into Harry's green eyes. 

Harry smiled and rewarded him with a kiss, with the taste of himself on Harry's lips, the taste of their bound magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler... Read at own risk.
> 
> Warning: Appearances of dub-con


End file.
